The PAAB
The PAAB was a major player in the War for Ethel. The PAAB was founded originally as a means of defense against AB, but it spanned into a legitimate force against The Order and other forces of evil. The PAAB had a total membership of seventeen, but five were killed, one joined forces with The Order, and one was sent to an alternate universe by CAMELOT. The PAAB prevented the Galcier's attack on Earth in 2010, stopped Phaser's destruction of Ethel, saw the Glacier's and Psypocalypse's defeats in the Second-Semester War, destroyed The Necromancer and the Death Machine, destroyed AB, and saw to the disbandment of The Order. With their primary goal of saving the students of EHS accomplished, The PAAB dissolved after six years. Founding and Purpose :: The PAAB was founded by Matt, Jakob, Jarod, Austin, Hanna, Payton, and Leslie on September 14th, 2009. The PAAB was set up as a method of fighting back against AB, who harassed the group of friends. As the students went through their time at Ethel, The PAAB expanded into also being the primary front against The Order's plans for the students. History of Members *Matt, Jakob, Jarod, Payton, and Austin found the PAAB *Hanna and Leslie join *Dakota, John, Addie, and Mallory join *Chloe and Kimberly join *John is killed by Adam *Curtis joins *Kimberly is killed by The Order *Leslie turns into Phaser and joins The Order *Leslie defects from The Order, but doesn't resume membership with PAAB *Dakota is killed *Jonathan betrays The Order and A.B. and joins the PAAB, only to be immediately killed *Shelby joins *Leslie resumes communication to Matt, Jarod, and Hanna, possibly wanting to re-join the PAAB *Mallory betrays The PAAB and joins The Order *Leslie is sent to an alternate universe by CAMELOT *Josh is voted into the PAAB but is almost immediately killed by Mallory *The remaining PAAB graduate. Powers and Abilities : Each member of the PAAB has their own special traits and abilities making them unique and important to the group. For instance, Hanna's roping skills helped to save Austin and kill 'Saddam' during the Battle of the Pit. : The majority of the PAAB was able to use the Power until it was drained. When Leslie turned into Phaser, the surge of energy and otherworldy forces allowed PAAB-members Matt, Hanna, and Austin a corporeal, mystical attack, though that specific power was lost when Leslie reverted back. Major Enemies * A.B. (Destroyed by The PAAB) * The Order (Disbanded) ** Mallory (Fled to Europe) ** The Man in the Vents (Killed by Jakob, Curtis, Payton, Matt, Hanna, and Austin) ** The Necromancer (Killed by Jakob and Payton) * The Glacier (Fled Earth for an indefinite time) ** Adam- (Killed by Matt) * The Storm (Destoryed by Jarod) * Phaser (Sent to an alternate universe by CAMELOT) * Psypocalypse (Sent to an alternate universe by The Order/CAMELOT) Major Battles Partaken In Primary Timeline *The Battle of 7th Grade (victory) *The Battle(s) of Breakfast (victory) *The Battle of The Pit (victory) *The Fieldhouse Battle (victory) *The First Arrival of The Storm (victory) *The 9th Grade Battle for Ethel (somewhat victory) *The Friday Night Fight (victory) *The Final Battle of The Storm (draw) *The 2012 Pep Finale (victory) *The Battle of the Bandhall (victory) *The Attack on the Necromancer (victory) **Part 1 (failed) **Part 2 (succeeded) **Part 3 (succeeded) **Part 4 (succeeded) *The Battle for Homecoming (defeat) *The Gauntlet of the Romidius (victory) *AB's Graduation (victory) Twin Rivalry Timeline * The Surprise Attack on EHS (escaped) * Battle in the EHS Cafeteria (partial victory) * The Battle in the Greenlee Gymnasium (defeat) Alternate Universes The Frostbitten Earth : Most of The PAAB is presumed dead or lives under The Order, with the exception of Mallory, who still ends up joining a rebel alliance against The Order, The Association, although she remains loyal to the group until her death. Twin Rivalry : The PAAB is split under the opposing leaderships of Jakob and Jarod. The PAAB has become callous to the needs of the war of 2015 and now only focus on survival. Through dialogue and flashbacks, it is shown that John's accidental death by Leslie/Phaser and differing ideas on what force to go after led to the split. The PAAB members under Jarod were Hanna, Matt, Payton, Leslie, and Mallory. Under Jakob were Austin, Dakota, Kimberly, Curtis, and Addie. The group eventually rejoined after the deaths of Kimberly and Curtis, but their attempt to stop The Order's plans failed, and every remaining member was killed in the battle between the two groups. Second-Floor : It is unknown in The PAAB exists in this universe.